His Butler, Naughty
by K-Y-L-EH-E
Summary: A little Sebastian x Ciel with bondage and masochism. Actual story is better than the summary. I promise.


Hi again!

So I was watching more of Kuro when I came past the part where Seb gets whipped by Angela, and it gave me ideas that I just couldn't get out of my head. What better way to vent these ideas than to put them into a story?

Warnings: Homosexuality, anal, bondage, masochism, PWP.

Enjoy.

K-Y-L-EH-E SEBASTIAN

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Do you like... Sex?" My eyes widened, the question throwing me for a loop. What could possibly have made my master think about such things? Why did he want to know whether I liked it or not?

"I do enjoy the act of intercourse. Even to a demon like myself, it is pleasurable." I noticed the obvious blush on the boys face, and smirked. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you have any sexual fantasies?" Yet another bold question. Where was this all coming from?

"But of course. Would you like me to tell you what they are?" He nodded, crossing his legs and leaning his chin on his elbow. He was clearly trying to appear uninterested. "Hm. I like to be hurt. To be in pain. I like to be told what to do and tied up."

The blush on the boys beautiful face deepened, and I could feel my smirk slowly widening. "Would you like to test foreign waters, young master? I am more than willing to let you try."

He stuttered quietly, eye wide in surprise. His relaxed posture was now stiff, and he seemed to ponder my offer deeply. Finally, he spoke. "What would you like me to do, specifically, if I were to say yes? Hypothetically."

I grinned. "I like to be whipped. I like to be bitten, slapped, scratched... It would all be better if done by a beautiful blue haired earl." His breath hitched slightly, and he had a look of longing on his face. "Indulge in some pleasure once in a while, young master."

He stood, looking me in the eye. "Sebastian, bring me rope and a whip."

I let my true eyes flash, grinning openly. "Yes, my Lord."

K-Y-L-EH-E

I lay face up on Ciel's bed, wrists bound tightly to the posts. My jacket had been discarded earlier, carelessly thrown to the side. My shirt was open, revealing the lean form I had chosen as to be my 'mortal' body.

The best part of the whole situation was Ciel, sitting tall and proud on my hips. He had a riding crop in his left hand, staring down at me. He looked very unsure. "Young master, what's the problem?"

He squirmed, his sweet little rump rubbing nicely against my crotch. I groaned softly. "Nothing is wrong. I don't know why you'd assume such absurd things..."

"Then why do you hesitate?" He glared down at me, raising the crop and bringing it down across my chest. I groaned loudly, arching as the pain seared through my body. "That's it..."

He continued to whip me unrelentingly with the crop. It seems that all he needed was a little push to get going. The crop came down on my cheek, and I growled at the pleasure. I bucked my hips up, making sure he knew what this, what he did to me.

He braced one hand against my abdomen, my thrust nearly toppling him over. He glared again, digging his nails into my collar bone and dragging down harshly. I could feel blood well up, sliding very slowly down my side.

"My, my, young master, you seem to be enjoying yourself. Might you be a sadist," I teased, smirking up at the seemingly flustered boy.

"Don't be absurd," he snapped, punctuating his sentence by smacking my face with his crop. I grinned up at him, rolling my hips. He seemed to be just as aroused as I was, and I wasn't going to let my master go without pleasure when he went out of his way to give me pleasure, even if it was to sate his own curiosity.

He tossed the crop aside, placing his hands on my cut, bruised chest. He slid his hand over my chest until his finger tips rested against one of the open cuts caused by the crop. I stared at him curiously until he dug his nails harshly into the cut. I grunted, body jerking against the restraints.

As pleasurable as this was, I felt it was time for the foreplay to end. "Master, untie me," I growled, pulling at the ropes. I didn't want to pull too hard, as I could break the headboard.

"What will you do when I release you?" He stared down at me, a slim blue eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"I'm going to fuck you. Going to ram into you until you pass out." He was really getting me riled up, and I was surprised at my own lack of control. The boy above me was far too gorgeous, far too delicious for his own good.

"You don't need to be untied for that." He unzipped my pants, hands shaking slightly as he pulled my erection free. He stroked it, becoming more shy as he continued. Being so young, he clearly had never seen another mans penis before now.

"Come now, if you don't untie me, how shall I prepare you?" He sighed, reaching up and untying one hand. I took the chance, untying the other and flipping our positions quicker than even the young genius before me could comprehend.

I ripped his bottoms off, leaving him in nothing but a button down shirt. I lifted his leg, bringing my face down to lap at his pretty little hole. He moaned, trying to clench his legs together, but I wouldn't allow it. "Sebastian, that feels weird!"

"Please bare with me, my Lord. Only for a while longer." I slipped a finger all the way into his twitching entrance, watching as he writhed. I crooked my finger different ways until his back arched from the bed.

"Sebastian!" I grinned at him, adding a second finger and thrusting against that spot. I added a third, scissoring, twisting, and thrusting until he was a moaning mess beneath me. I removed my fingers, rolling so he was on top again.

"Ride me." He blushed, looking away from me. He seemed even more bashful than he had anytime before. l

"How?" I nearly laughed, but was just able to hold it in. I cupped his firm little ass, guiding it over my straining erection. I guided him down, and forced him down when he tried to resist.

"Ah! No! Sebastian, stop!" I ignored him gripping his waist and beginning to bounce him on my lap. I angled my hips and he cried out, throwing his head back. He began bouncing himself, so I let my hands drop.

He placed his hands flat on my chest, using it as leverage to bounce his tiny body faster, rolling his hips when his ass met my hips. He moaned in ecstasy, and I grunted each time he came down. He scratched at my chest, digging his nails in violently.

"Sebastian! I can't last! I-I'm going to explode!" I wrapped my hand tightly around his erection, thinking that he was surprisingly well endowed for someone of such a young age as I jerked him in time to his bouncing.

His back arched and his passage tightened around me almost painfully. He screamed, his cum splattering across my chest. I came inside of him, sighing as I found my release. His small frame fell upon my larger one, and he looked drowsy to say the least.

"We should explore this further at a different time."

"Yes, my Lord."

K-Y-L-EH-E

I feel like I went a little bit Fifty Shades of Grey with the whole riding crop thing. (In my personal opinion, that book is a filthy stain on the beautiful face of literature.) Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
